The present invention relates to vehicle mounted carriers or racks and particularly to hitch mounted racks for carrying bicycles or other goods, the rack being pivotable upwardly when not in use and downwardly away from the vehicle to improve access to the rear doors of the vehicle.
Rearwardly tiltable vehicle hitch mounted support racks are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,181,822, 5,527,146 and 5,658,119. In addition, hitch mounted support racks capable of tilting downwardly are also known, see for example International Publication No. WO2006/004519A1.